how to be a good wife?
by riii-ka
Summary: sungmin yang baru menikah dengan kyuhyun, mulai berpikir untuk menjadi istri yang sempurna buat laki-laki yang ia cintai/hi my sweetheart sequel/kyumin/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**-how to be a good wife?-**

**Pairing :**

**Lee sungmin**

**Cho kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**-chapter : 1 of ?-**

**Warning! : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Moobit café**

Heechul memandang penuh arti pada sungmin yang sedang menyesap jus buahnya. Sungmin yang merasa diperhatikan oleh yeoja yang sudah dianggap dongsaengnya itu balik menatap heechul dengan heran.

"waeyo?" Tanya sungmin

"eonni.. kau sudah dua bulan menikah.. bagaimana kehidupan rumah tanggamu sekarang?" Tanya heechul yang langsung ditanggap santai sungmin

"biasa saja, sama seperti waktu kami masih berpacaran" jawab sungmin kembali menyesap jusnya

"jangan-jangan noona melakukan KDRT pada kyuhyun hyung?" Tanya zhoumi horror, hei dia tidak salah bertanya seperti itu, setau dia sungmin ketika berpacaran dengan kyuhyun pasti kyuhyun yang akan diperbudak seperti pelayan. Jangan Tanya kenapa dia bisa tau, tentu saja dari siwon

Sungmin kembali berhenti meminum jusnya dan hanya menatap tajam zhoumi yang sekarang menelan ludah takut, sepertinya zhoumi tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Sebenarnya sungmin ingin membantah tapi setelah dia pikir-pikir kadang-kadang dia suka memperbudak kyuhyun. Kadang-kadang ya! Cuma kadang-kadang! Dia sering kok berbuat manis

"eonni, kau sudah tidak lagi menjadi DJ kan di sukira?" Tanya heechul

"iya.. sekarang sukira sudah dipegang oleh seohyun dan sekarang aku tidak punya pekerjaan apa-apa" jawab sungmin mengendikkan bahunya.

"noona kan punya pekerjaan" seru hankyung yang langsung ditatap penasaran oleh sungmin

"maksudmu?" bingung sungmin

"pekerjaan noona sekarang kan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Benar kan zhou?" seru hankyung yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh zhoumi

"heh! Untuk apa sungmin eonni melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu.. dia itu istri seorang cho kyuhyun yang kaya raya yang bahkan kekayaannya tidak akan habis lebih dari tujuh turunan, dia pasti punya banyak pembantu" sanggah heechul melipat kedua tangannya di dada

"ck ck ck! Kau salah kim heechul, setauku walaupun sungmin noona itu sudah punya pembantu untuk melakukan semua pekerjaan tapi tetap saja, sudah menjadi kewajiban sungmin noona untuk bisa melakukan pekerjaan itu sendiri" seru hankyung

"benar heechul noona, menurut drama-drama yang sering aku tonton, kebanyakan orang kaya pasti tetap melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga walaupun dia sudah mempunyai pembantu" timpal zhoumi yang dibalas keterdiaman heechul sepertinya kali ini heechul menyetujui perkataan duo ajaib ini.

"kau memang benar, eonni apa kau sudah melakukan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri?' Tanya heechul, sedangkan hankyung dan zhoumi memandang sungmin yang sedari tadi diam dengan penasaran

"hah? Tentu saja sudah" seru sungmin

"memangnya sungmin noona melakukan apa saja?" Tanya zhoumi kepo

"aku selalu menyambut dia saat dia pulang kerja, membangunkan dia dengan 'sayang', aku juga sering menemuinya saat sedang bekerja, bukankah aku istri yang sangat baik" seru sungmin yang dibalas tatapan cengo oleh ketiga dongsaengnya

"noona.. apa noona tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kegiatan perempuan?" Tanya hankyung setelah sadar dari cengo'nya

"hah?"

"maksud hankyung adalah apakah eonni sudah melakukan kegiatan seperti layaknya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa" seru heechul memperjelas

"iya noona… seperti istri-istri biasanya" ujar zhoumi

"memang harus ya? Bukannya dengan hal seperti mencintai dan melindungi itu sudah cukup" seru sungmin

"aish.. itu belum cukup noona.. noona juga harus bertingkah seperti istri idaman" gemes hankyung. "bagaimana kalau kyuhyun hyung berpaling darimu?" lanjutnya

"berpaling? Dia tidak akan mungkin berpaling.. kau tidak ingat betapa panjangnya kisah cintaku dengannya mana mungkin bisa berpaling" elak sungmin

"tapi noona.. apa noona tidak pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau kyuhyun hyung bosan pada sungmin noona? Atau menyesal telah menikahi sungmin noona?" Tanya zhoumi hati-hati, takut disemprot oleh sungmin

"aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.. lagipula memangnya harus ya menjadi istri idaman" sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"tentu saja eonni.. buat kyuhyun oppa makin mencintai sungmin eonni.. aku yakin dia tidak akan berpikir untuk selingkuh" seru heechul

"ne sungmin noona.. kau harus menjadi istri idaman!" ujar hankyung

"sungmin noona kau harus tunjukkan pada dunia kalau kau adalah istri yang sempurna!" tambah zhoumi

"LEE SUNGMIN PASTI BISA MENJADI ISTRI IDAMAN!" heboh heechul, hankyung, dan zhoumi mendukung sungmin yang sekarang terlihat berpikir

.

.

'how to be a good wife?'

.

.

**Kyumin's house**

Sungmin memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan bersandar di sebuah sofa yang baru ia dan kyuhyun beli saat menempati rumah yang bisa dikatakan hampir setengah dari luas rumah keluarga cho. Kenapa mereka tidak tinggal saja dengan leeteuk dan ryeowook? Oh ayolah.. mereka itu pasangan pengantin baru, apalagi kyuhyun tidak mau selalu direcoki(?) noona yang hebring itu, dengan penuh susah payah akhirnya mereka berhasil tinggal di rumah sendiri yang tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga cho

Oke kembali ke sungmin yang sedang melamun

Sepertinya uri sungmin sedang memikirkan perkataan dari ketiga dongsaengnya yang terkadang benar

'apa aku harus menjadi istri yang baik? Jika dipikir-pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga dengan benar' pikir sungmin mulai galau, resah dan gelisah.

'tapi kalau dipikir-pikir memang ada benarnya. Bisa-bisa leeteuk eonni menghinaku karena tidak bisa apa-apa walaupun sekarang dia sudah tidak seketus saat pertama kami bertemu' sungmin mulai berpikir lagi

Setelah hampir setengah jam berpikir di kamar yang luasnya seperti kamarnya lee minho di drama boys before flower, sungmin mulai beranjak ke laptop yang tergeletak di meja.

Setelah menyalakan dan mengaktifkan internet, sungmin mulai mengetik..

_How to be a good wife_

.

.

.

t.b.c / end?

.

.

.

Holla! Rii comeback dengan fic gajenya *hehehe*

This is sequel from hi my sweetheart! Mumpung author belum dikasih tugas lagi, jadi rii bikin fic ini

sungmin pengen jadi istri idaman + istri yang baik buat kyuhyun nih

diharapkan para readers sekalian mau membantu sungmin yaa, bagaimana sih jadi istri yang baik.. oke anda bisa memberi saran dengan mengklik kotak review :^)

saran anda sangat membantu bagi sungmin, teruatama author

_**special thanks to readers, new readers and silent reader**_

_**and then.. review please~ :)**_


	2. Chapter 2 : cooking!

**-how to be a good wife?-**

**Pairing :**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**And the other cast**

**-chapter : 2-**

**Warning! : genderswitch (GS), typo(s), etc**

**Desclaimer : mereka semua milik tuhan, keluarga dan diri mereka sendiri**

**Chapter 2**

**KyuMin's house, at kitchen**

_Sungmin pov_

Aku memandang dapur rumahku yang sangat luas, dapur yang didominasi warna putih ini sangat lengkap, semua peralatannya ada. Bisa dibilang dapur yang sangat mewah dan berkelas, mungkin dapur ini cocok untuk para chef, tapi mungkin sedikit tidak cocok untukku.

Sekarang di dapur hanya ada aku, berdiri di ambang pintu bingung bagaimana harus memulainya. Para pelayan dan koki sudah aku perintahkan untuk tidak memasuki dapur hari ini, mereka tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung menuruti perintahku.

"sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamku mulai galau

Aku memandang kertas berisi resep makanan yang tadi baru aku cari di internet sesudah Kyuhyun pergi kerja. Melihat resep ini aku jadi ingat kejadian kemarin..

_Flashback on_

Setelah mencari artikel bagaimana menjadi istri yang baik, aku mulai memandang langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan kosong, mungkin orang akan berpikir aku sedang melamun.

"langkah pertama adalah memasak, tidak boleh menggunakan bumbu instan harus bumbu rumahan" seruku mengingat salah satu point yang ada di artikel itu. "tentu saja memasak adalah point penting, tapi yang jadi masalahnya adalah… aku tidak tau makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun" lanjutku frustasi

'ish! Bodoh sekali! Aku ini kan istrinya! Bisa-bisanya aku tidak tau makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun!' umpatku dalam hati

"aish! Bagaimana ini" gumamku lemah.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam, memikirkan siapa yang bisa membantuku dalam hal ini.

AHA! Aku tau siapa yang bisa membantuku! Leeteuk eonni! Dia pasti tau apa makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun, mengingat betapa posesive dan protektifnya dia.

Langsung saja aku menuju telpon dan menekan nomor rumah kakak-kakak iparku

TUUTT- TUUTTT- TUUUTTT

_Klik_

"_yoboseyo? Kediaman keluarga Cho"_

"yoboseyo mr. shim, apa Leeteuk eonni ada?"

"_nona Sungmin? Nyonya Leeteuk sedang ada di ruang baca, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

"bisa aku berbicara dengannya?"

"_tentu saja, mohon anda menunggu sebentar"_

5 menit kemudian….

"_yoboseyo, Sungmin? Ada apa mencariku?"_

"mm… eonni.. aku butuh.. bantuanmu"

"_bantuanku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?! Apa Kyuhyun sakit? Terluka? Dongsaengku kenapa Sungmin-ah!? Apa yang terjadi?! Katakan padaku!"_

"aniyo eonni~ Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, tidak lecet sama sekali"

"_ooh~ lalu ada apa kau butuh bantuanku?"_

"mmh… sebenarnya aku hanya ingin bertanya.. apa eonni tau Kyuhyun suka makan apa?"

"_makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun? Tentu saja aku tahu, wae? Kau tidak tau?"_

"mianhe eonni… aku tidak tau"

"_hh~ sudahlah… Kyuhyun itu suka makanan yang berbau seafood, selama itu makanan seafood dia pasti akan suka"_

"seafood? Aku mengerti eonni.. aku akan mengingatnya. Terima kasih eonni"

"_nee… lain kali mampirlah kemari"_

"baik eonni.. mungkin weekend nanti kami akan menginap. Anyyeong eonni"

"_ne.. anyyeong"_

_Klik_

_Flashback off_

"Leeteuk eonni benar-benar belum berubah, selalu panic jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun" seruku tersenyum kecil

Oke kembali ke masalah sebenarnya..

Aku sudah mencari makanan yang berbau seafood dan aku memilih Jjamppong, Kyuhyun itu kan suka mie dia juga suka seafood, aku rasa jjampong adalah pilihan terbaik. Tapi aku bingung harus mulai darimana.

Kalian pasti bingung, bagaimana bisa aku tidak bisa memasak padahal setelah aku kecelakaan kurang lebih 4 tahun yang lalu, aku hidup sendiri. Bagaimana aku makan kalau aku tidak bisa masak?

Walaupun waktu itu aku hidup sendiri tapi aku selalu ditemani oleh Siwon oppa, kalian ingat? Dia yang mencarikan aku tempat tinggal, diam-diam memberi aku uang saat tidak punya pekerjaan, dan dia juga yang selalu membawakan aku makanan.

Siwon oppa setiap hari selalu mengunjungiku, pagi siang dan malam, itu sudah jadi kegatan rutinnya dulu dan setiap dia datang selalu membawa makanan yang katanya dia kesepian kalau makan sendiri, aku sih tau dia berbohong. Makanya sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa memasak, yang aku tau hanya memasak air dan mie instan.

Mengingat Siwon oppa, aku jadi merindukannya.. bagaimana kabarnya sekarang ya? Setelah pernikahanku dia langsung berangkat ke amerika. Kalau tidak salah, aku dengar Siwon oppa sudah bisa move on dariku, tapi aku tidak tau siapa perempuan beruntung itu. Aku rasa setelah ini aku akan mengirimnya email.

Oke kembali ke masalah awal! Ish kenapa jadi curcol begini..

Aku menatap selembar kertas berisi resep jjampong, aku sudah membeli semua bahan makanannya menurutku membuatnya mudah setelah aku membacanya. Aku mulai mengambil peralatan masak yang diperlukan.

Baiklah Cho Sungmin! Let's Do This!

_Sungmin pov end_

.

.

.

.

Cooking!

.

.

.

.

**Malam hari..**

Seorang laki-laki berkepala jamur dengan dandanan cupu keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah berwarna merah yang terparkir rapi di garasi rumahnya. Banyak orang yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya saat melihat laki-laki culun dan cupu keluar dari mobil mewah yang identik dengan pengemudi yang keren dan tampan. Yaaa~ dulu laki-laki ini sangat keren dan tampan tapi dia sedikit tidak nyaman dengan gaya itu, dan akhirnya kembali memakai gaya yang culun dan cupu ini, meskipun orang-orang yang tidak mengenalnya sering memandang rendah.

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun ini, memasuki rumah mewahnya dengan lesu, dia lelah sekali. Dan seperti suami lainnya, dia sangat ingin memeluk dan mencium istrinya untuk mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

"Sungmin noona?" panggil Kyuhyun saat merasa tidak bisa menemukan istri cantiknya di kamar.

Dia mengernyit heran. 'kemana Sungmin noona?' batinnya bingung.

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh, biasanya Sungmin akan menyambutnya di ruang tamu tapi sekarang tidak ada, ditambah lagi lampu di rumahnya belum dinyalakan sama sekali padahal ini sudah sore, kan sangat menyeramkan kalau lampu di rumah sebesar ini tidak menyala di malam hari.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu di luar terlebih dahulu, kemudian mulai beranjak mencari Sungmin sembari menyalakan semua lampu di rumah. Seperti pribahasa 'sambil menyelam minum air'

"Sungmin noona? Kau dimana?" teriak Kyuhyun membahana berharap Sungmin menjawabnya.

Tapi nihil, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, dia sudah menyalakan lampu di rumahnya tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan Sungmin. Di kamar saja tidak ada.

Ups! Ada satu ruangan yang terlupakan! Dapur! Kyuhyun belum memeriksa ruangan itu.

Segera saja Kyuhyun berlari kesana. Dalam hati dia berharap Sungmin ada disana. Bisa mati dia kalau Sungmin tidak ada, dia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sungmin.

"Sungmin noona?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi setelah tiba di dapur, merasa ruangan itu sangat gelap dia mulai menyalakan lampu ruangan itu dan setelah menyala dia mendapat pemandangan yang mengejutkan

"OMO! SUNGMIN NOONA!" panic Kyuhyun saat melihat Sungmin meringkuk di pojok ruangan, tidak hanya itu setelah menghampiri Sungmin Kyuhyun melihat tangan istrinya itu penuh dengan luka.

'apa yang terjadi? Masa iya, Sungmin noona diserang maling?' pikir Kyuhyun heran, cemas, dan panic

"Sungmin noona… waeyo? Ada apa? Apa ada maling?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran

Sungmin mulai mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kyuhyun-ah" lirih Sungmin

"Sungmin noona.. kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Katakana padaku jangan membuatku cemas" Tanya Kyuhyun ikut sedih. Sebenarnya istrinya itu kenapa?

"hiks hiks hiks" bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah menangis.

"omo! Waeyo.. kenapa kau malah menangis!" Kyuhyun makin panic, bagaimana dia tidak panic, seumur-umur dia mengenal Sungmin. Istrinya itu tidak pernah menangis, jika menangispun pasti itu adalah masalah yang sangat sangat berat. Apa ada yang menyakiti Sungmin-nya?

"Sungmin noona.. waeyo? Jangan menangis seperti ini, kau membuatku bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku ini suamimu, Ceritakanlah padaku" mohon Kyuhyun

Bukannya berhenti Sungmin malah menangis semakin kencang dan Kyuhyun makin kalang kabut

'aish.. kenapa dia malah makin menjadi. Apa aku salah bicara! Oh Tuhan! Bantulah hambamu ini!' batin Kyuhyun frustasi

"Sungmin noona waeyo? Kau kenapaaaa" Tanya Kyuhyun yang terlihat hampir mengeluarkan air mata. Dia sangat sedih melihat istri yang ia cintai menangis tersedu-sedu

"hiks.. Kyuhyun-ah.. bagaimana ini.. huweeee… aku menghancurkan makanannya.. hiks hiks aku bukan istri yang baaikkk… hiks huwaaaaa" seru Sungmin dengan menangis

"mwo?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti perkataan Sungmin, apa maksudnya? Mendengar kata makanan otomatis Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru dapur, dan Kyuhyun menganga lebar, apa yang terjadi dengan dapurnya? Apa disini baru terjadi badai?

"Sungmin noona.. kenapa dapurnya sangat…" Kyuhyun menggantungkan pertanyaannya, dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan keadaan dapur saat ini.

"hiks hiks ini semua salahku.. aku mencoba untuk memasak jjamppong. Aku pikir itu mudah tapi ternyata saat membuatnya sangat sulit, aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang berkomentar kalau itu sangat mudah, padahal itu sangat sulit! Aku bahkan mencoba untuk memasak telur, tapi.. telurnya gosong, huwaaa Kyuhyun-ah aku tidak pantas menjadi istrimu"

Kyuhyun menatap sedih Sungmin yang kembali menangis, sekarang Kyuhyun mengerti kenapa dapurnya bisa sekacau ini dan tangan Sungmin yang terluka. aigoo.. Kyuhyun pikir terjadi hal yang mengerikan pada Sungminnya

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ke Sungmin yang masih sesegukan, tangisannya sudah tidak sehisteris tadi. Dia menangkup kedua pipi bulat Sungmin dan mengarahkan kepala Sungmin menghadapnya agar Kyuhyun bisa melihat mata bulat Sungmin yang sekarang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"heei… kau tidak perlu sesedih itu, kau adalah istri yang terbaik, hanya kau yang pantas menjadi istriku" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut

"tapi.. aku tidak bisa memasak, bahkan makanan yang mudah saja aku tidak bisa. Seorang istri harus bisa memasak untuk suaminya" jawab Sungmin sedih

"arraseo.. tapi bagiku itu tidak terlalu jadi masalah, jika aku mencari istri yang bisa memasak, lebih baik aku menikahi seorang koki bukan? Tapi nyatanya aku memilihmu, aku menikahimu, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, jika bukan kau itu tidak ada artinya.. kau tidak harus menjadi istri yang sempurna karena di mataku kau sudah sempurna"

"tapi…"

"sudahlah~ tidak ada tapi-tapian.. kembalilah menjadi Sungmin yang kukenal, yang sering memukulku, mengerjaiku. Sungmin noona yang sangat kutakuti tapi sangat-sangat kucintai" Kyuhyun mulai memeluk tubuh kecil Sungmin dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh sayang

"aku mencintaimu apa adanya.. bukan ada apanya. Arrachi?"

Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan senyum manisnya dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "aku juga mencintaimu apa adanya… maafkan aku yaa"

Kyuhyun melonggarkan pelukannya agar bisa menatap Sungmin yang sekarang sudah kembali tersenyum

CUP!

"jjaa.. kita obati tanganmu" seru Kyuhyun menggandeng Sungmin keluar dapur yang mengerikan itu setelah mencium sekilas bibir merah Sungmin

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"ne?"

"saranghae… aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

"nado saranghae.. aku juga sangat-sangat-sangat mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End? Or Tbc?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! ^^

Apakah ini memuaskan? Author harap ini memuaskan para chingu yang author sayangi sekalian.. :)

Ish.. sebenernya author pengen publish dari kemaren2 Cuma fileny ga bisa d upload dan itu sukses bikin author frustasi..

Tapi untung sekarang uda bisa di upload and di publish :D

Mianhe, karena uda nunggu lama

Love you all!

**Special thanks to :  
readers, new readers, and silent readers**

_And last.. review please.. :)_


End file.
